


Our Eyes Would Whisper For Us

by emo_messiah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Anxiety, Australia, Bisexuality, Depression, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, M/M, Polari, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, gay riot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_messiah/pseuds/emo_messiah
Summary: Sirius Black’s number one goal in life is to fuck all the boys, further the homosexual agenda, and is the co-founder of the Slut Club at Hogwarts created in opposition to the Slug Club. Remus ‘Heterosexual’ Lupin lives a teen life free of drama, studies every day and committed to succeeding in his last year at Hogwarts. Sirius fears the power of one of Australia’s richest families, The Black Family, and the length they will go to force him to be a proper, civilized heir to the Black Estate and suppress his queerness. Remus is terrified that Sirius will never be the same again and can’t stop thinking about how much he wants Sirius to be happy.This is a Marauders Muggle AU set in Australia. The title is taken from one of Emily Dickinson’s letter to the love of her life Susan Gilbert.Author Note: As a nonbinary butch lesbian, jk rowling is terf and she can choke for all I care.this fic is abandon for the time being, ill leave it up but if i write wolfstar again it will be lesbian
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. If there is a hell, I’ll see you there

“Reg, have you seen my phone?” Sirius leaned on the doorway to his brother Regulus’ room.

Sirius’ silver shorts glittered in the light from Regulus’ computer screen. Black Doc Martens with yellow laddered laces. Winged eye liner. Pink lip gross. A crop top of the band Placebo, which he cut himself. Leather jackets. Dark brown hair a curly untamed mess.

Regulus stared at his computer. Large red headphones that covered his ears. 

“Reggie? Hello?” 

Regulus was silent.

Sirius walked and sat om his brother’s desk, “Regulus, I need to talk to you.”

“Not now,” Regulus mumbled. “I’m playing StarCraft.”

“You’re always playing StarCraft. This can’t wait.” 

“Go away, Sirius.” 

“Where is my phone, Reg?” Sirius paused. “If you don’t answer me, I want you to know that this is _homophobia_. I am being _oppressed_.” 

Regulus smiled and didn’t respond.

Sirius threw Regulus’ headphones on the Black family’s custom Egyptian rug, “Regulus Arcturus Black! Where the fuck is my phone?!”

“I’m in the middle of a game...” Regulus continued to play StarCraft without the luxury of audio.

Sirius crossed his arms, “My phone? Where is it?” 

“Why the hell should I know?” 

“Because it isn’t in my room and it was a few hours ago.” Sirius slid off the desk, opened Regulus’ draws and threw its insides onto the floor.

Smash. Sirius turned; small pieces of shattered glass lay on the rug.

“Feel free to destroy my possessions. I didn’t need them anyway.” 

“Sorry, Reg—” Sirius caught Regulus’ eye and they went wide.

Regulus swung around on his desk chair, “I didn’t know you were going out tonight.” 

“I always go out.”

“Aren’t you grounded?”

“Grounded by homophobes is homophobia. I don’t stand for that.”

Regulus laughed, “Are you wearing cologne? Is that your favourite leather jacket? Those shorts. How did Mum not confiscate them? Is that lipstick?”

“Lip _gloss_. I look like a gay slut I know. But where is my phone?”

Regulus smirked, “Who’s the lucky boy?”

Sirius rolled his eyes, “No one. I’m hanging out with James.” 

“Fuck off. James never gets this much effort.”

“He’s my best friend.”

“Not your boyfriend.”

“I don’t date“

“My _mistake_. Who is your _fuck buddy_?”

“I’m only going to a party.”

“You say ‘ _only_ ’ as if you aren’t going to fuck at least one guy there.”

Sirius sighed, “You don’t know him.”

“Try me.”

“Dirk.” 

“Cresswell? The one with light brown and brown eyes, Ravenclaw, hangs out Davey’s nerd gang, always on his switch playing Smash, dated Marlene before she came out?” 

“How the hell do you know so much about him?”

“Word gets around.”

“They dated for two weeks.”

“Very eventful two weeks. He’s a dork, isn’t he?”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“For your standards.”

“I have fucked every out queer guy in my year level, many so-called ‘ _straight_ ’ boys. I intend to fuck as many boys as I can. I have no standards! Anyway, Dirk is cute.”

“I didn’t know he was queer.”

“Don’t out him, Reg. Especially, not to your death eater gang.”

“Firstly, they aren’t death eaters. Secondly, I’m not a dick.”

“I know, but sometimes you act like one around… _them_.”

Regulus looked down.

Sirius added, “I need my phone, Reg—“ 

“I don’t have it.”

“Where is it then?”

“Why the fuck would I want your phone? To look at more dick pics?”

“That was one time! It was an accident.”

“One time too many! That image is burned into my brain, the torture!”

“Stop being _dramatic_. I need my phone.”

“Have you checked your room?”

“Yes, and my pockets and everywhere I could have put it.”

“You sure mum didn’t confiscated it?”

“I would I remember if she had. I used it three hours ago.”

“I’ll call it. Problem solved.” Regulus picked up his phone from his desk and dialled Sirius’ number. 

A faint sound of chorus _Heresy_ by _Nine Inch Nails_ , Sirius’ ringtone. ‘ _God is dead, and no one cares if there is a hell, I’ll see you there!’_

A woman’s shriek came from downstairs. His mother, Walburga Black.

Sirius stumbled backwards onto Regulus’s bed. His spine electrified with pain. “Was that… no...”

Regulus sat next to him.

Sirius mumbled, “Tell me that this isn’t happening.”

“Siri…” Regulus hugged Sirius. Regulus’ head rested on Sirius’ shoulder.

Sirius rested his head on the top of Regulus’, “This must be a dream, a fucking nightmare.”

“You don’t know that she got in. She doesn’t know your passcode.”

“I didn’t change if from last time. She searched through my phone three days ago. Fuck, I have twitter installed. What about my private instagram? Do you know how many guys I have sent kinky ass fuck boy messages to? The dick picks… My mother will see my dick picks... What if I have a video of me fucking some guy? I get so drunk, I don’t remember—” 

Regulus’ grip tighten around his brother, “It will be okay. She can’t be anymore homophobic.”

“You don’t know what she will do. She is a rich bitch.” 

“We’ll get your phone back. Maybe she hasn’t seen it all?”

“It’s too late, Reggie. She had it for hours, probably shown dad. Fucking hell. _Dad_.” A sharp pain ran down his arm.

“You don’t know that…” 

“I can’t stand another argument over my sexuality today. They all end the same.”

Regulus let go of his brother and looked at Sirius, “Deal with them tomorrow, Sirius.”

“Reg, are you telling me to break the rules?”

“For tonight, have fun.”

“Maybe, mum’s right. I am a _rebellious_ influence on you. You should tell her your gay too. Let her catch you making out with a death eater, or better yet Gryffindor. That would really burst her buttons.”

Regulus chuckled, “I’m going to play StarCraft. You’re brave, Sirius. Braver than anyone I know.”

Sirius rose and opened Regulus’ window. Smiled back, “I prefer the term _chivalrous_.”

“Have fun.”

“I will,” Sirius force a smile. “Don’t try to cover for me. Tell them I left.”

“But—” 

“Remember you’re their golden boy. They need educated and civilized young man to be the heir to the Black Fortune.”

“Fuck off.”

“You have a reputation to maintain and so do I.”

“I love you, Sirius.”

“I love you too, Reg.”

Sirius climbed out of Regulus’ window. Sirius’ parents made his room’s window unopenable, to stop his ' _uncivilized'_ behaviour, which meant that he thought of more creative ways to sneak out. Climbing up three stories up while drunk was impossible, he has fallen more times than he cared to remember. The price for being a queer in the Black Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very small chapter to start us off! hey i'm casey (he/they/xe or any neo pronouns!). i'm a trans queer enby (nonbinary, if you didnt know what that meant). 
> 
> this fic is going to be wild and very queer to say the least. im learning polari the secret language of the gays for this fic. there is gonna be a gay riot, am i lowkey writing stonewall, you will see. and then a lot of teen drama. its going to go in a lot of directions you didnt imagine and i love it! its set in Australia bc im aussie and all the characters sound aussie and i dont think i could sound convincingly british and i dont really care too. 
> 
> when there are trigger warnings i'll state them in the beginning on the chapter, there is going to be so heavy shit in this fic but it will end happily dont worry
> 
> jk rowling fucking sucks, she is a terf and very problematic and if you support any of her bigoted views why the fuck are you reading gay af fanfics. there will be loads of trans characters, just a lot of queer shit in this fic in general. probs would make jk rowling very uncomfortable hahaha i hope so


	2. Fuck You, You're Such a Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of abuse, Abusive parents

“What the fuck, Padfoot?!” said James. He stood shirtless, gazed at his reflection in his six-foot mirror. Combed his hair and proceed to mess it up with his other hand. Black rimmed glasses. Black skinny jeans ripped at his knees. 

The carpet covered in clothes, cigarette ash, and alcohol stains. The light grey walls had a few photos of him and his friends. The bed unmade. Hogwarts schoolbooks unopened. The room filled with the pungent scent of rose laced with vodka.

Sirius collapsed onto James’ bed. Reached into his inner leather jacket pocket, took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

“I texted you fifty _thousand_ times,” James continued. “I saw that you opened every single fucking text I sent you. All I get is radio silence? I had to choose my outfit on my own! Do you think Lily will find me hotter in this green or blue t-shirt? The blue is very tight, you can see my _Quidditch_ abs. But green is Lily’s favourite colour. I got it in her favourite shade, _phthalo green_. I had to google what the fuck that shade looked like. Which one do you think would make her fall in love with me more? Also how is my hair? I went for the natural look, product but not _too_ much. I need more to make sure it says in place all night, but what if Lily thinks messy hair is hotter? I really need your gay opinion right now, Padfoot.” 

Sirius exhaled his cigarette. The wreaths of the thin blue smoke escaped through the opened window.

James turned, “Is everything alright?” 

Sirius blinked rapidly, a couple of tears fell down his cheek. His hand shook as he wiped his eyes. He brought his cigarette to his lips and inhaled.

James said, “Your parents? What did those fucking bastards do this time?” 

Sirius took in deep breath, “My phone… They…. they saw it all. I—”

“Invaded your fucking privacy? Again?”

Sirius stared at the ceiling.

“They are the one who saw my texts…” said James.

“I had instagram and everything installed. They checked it only a few days ago.” 

“That must be illegal. They can’t fucking do that!” 

“Rich bitches can do whatever they want. I don’t want to have any other argument about my queerness again.”

James jumped onto Sirius and pegged him down, “Stay with me.”

“That’s not possible.”

James grabbed a cigarette from the box on Sirius’ chest, “Pads, come one, we can fuck every night.”

Sirius chuckled and lit James’ cigarette, “You want to be a bottom again?”

“You don’t get abs like these to be a bottom.”—James winkled—“I might be about to make an exception.”

Sirius laughed, “Those _abs_ make you a bottom, Prongs. You’re a submissive little bitch to society, you’re a submissive little bitch to me.”

James smirked, “You’ll stay?”

“I can’t, you know that.”

“Why the fuck not? What do you have to lose? Your parents?”

“Leave Reg alone with them?”

“He can live here.”

“Your house isn’t a refuge for the abused children.”

“Why not?”

“What about Hogwarts? Who will pay for me to go there? You think my parents will let _the heir_ to the Black Family estate run away without a fight? They ravish in my life being a living hell.”

“What would they do? Kidnap their unwanted gay son back?”

“Exactly that and worse.”

“I won’t let you go back there, Pads. Last time you had an argument, your mum threw a knife at your chest.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, “It was a butter knife! She didn’t _throw_ it. More for dramatic effect.”

“What kind of fucking parent throws a knife at their child for _dramatic effect_? Stop defending them.“

“I’m not.”

“Yes. You. Are. What about that time before when your father burnt your flesh with a frying pan?”

“It wasn’t _that_ hot. It was my fault, too close to the stove—”

“Stop defending your abusers!”

Sirius sighed, “James, can we talk about this later?”

“Don’t _James_ me! Later means never, we are—” 

“Can we go to the party? We can talk about it tomorrow. I’ve got boys to fuck.” 

James reached into Sirius’ leather jacket pocket, “I’ll hold you to that.”

James held Sirius’ eyeliner, leaned in, and hovered above Sirius’ face. “What are you doing?”

James brushed his fingers against Sirius cheek, “Fixing your smudged makeup.”

“Since when can you do makeup?”

James smiled, “Since Lily said she thought guy with makeup are hot.” He applied eyeliner under Sirius’ eyes.

“The blue shirt would look good.”

“I thought you didn’t like my Quidditch abs.”

“In my homosexual opinion, they make you a bottom and Lily will be the one to ride your dick. So get used to it, Prongs. Also, its bisexual blue.”

“I am not a bottom! And I need to look straight.”

Sirius chuckled, “Says the boy pegging and doing a gay boy’s makeup.”

“I need to _look_ straight, not be straight. I’m ninety five percent straight.”

“And fifteen percent a homo.”

“I am straight, _mostly_ straight. It doesn’t matter. I need to know what will make Lily fall in love with me.”

“You asked a gay about hetero dating rituals? Sing her _Wonderwall_ by _Oasis_ , isn’t that what fuckboys do?”

James rolled his eyes, “I don’t want to fuck Lily, I want her to love to me. She is my soulmate, Padfoot.”

Sirius laughed, “For a queer, Prongs, you say some real hetero shit. Fuck buddies are much more fun. You can have casual sex with none of those emotional strings attached bullshit.”

James placed the eyeliner back in Sirius’ jacket pocket. He rolled over and lay next to Sirius on his bed, “Oliv—”

“Prongs! Don’t say his name.”

“ _He-who-must-not-be-named_ isn’t the only boy out there. You had something and it didn’t work out. It happens, Pads.”

_Him_. Sirius could taste _him_ on the tip of his tongue, on the bottom on his lip. Sirius rose from the bed and moved to the window. Tears weld in his eyes.

“It’s been six months, Pads.”

Sirius whispered, “Six months, eight days and ten hours, but who’s counting...”

James phone buzzed a couple of times, “Fourteen separate guys have asked you out since and you’ve rejected them all. I want you to be happy.”

“I am,” Sirius turned.

James rolled over on the bed to where Sirius had laid with his phone in hand, “I know what will cheer you up.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Moony.”

Sirius glared at James, who had a smile of mischief, “What about him?”

“He will come tonight to Frank’s party.”

Sirius laughed, “We are talking about the same Moony, right? He hasn’t been to a party in months. He hates party, he hates drunk people, he told me he hates our pranks the other day. Moony hates fun. He’s always studies.”

“Not tonight. I’ve got a plan, Prongs. Trust me.” James rose from the bed, put his blue shirt on, and walked to his room. Sirius squinted his eyes and followed James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> james is indeed bisexual i had no regrets. he was gonig to be a straight boy but ya know queers are more fun. evreyone is queer in this fic and its a massive vibe
> 
> no one will get why the title is fuck you you're such a bottom, its from a frank iero/ ftwillz poem where he says fuck me you're such a riot. anyway i think i'm hilarious and i realise no one else will. frank iero is the rhythm guitarist of my chemical romance btw and i also just love poetry so ya know
> 
> not all chapters will be this short, but i just felt that these first ones were just short chapters 
> 
> you can follow me @ gayemomessiah on twitter


	3. To Party Or Not To Party? That Is the Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of underage drinking

Balancing redox chemical reactions. This was Remus’ Saturday nights as he needed maintain his Hogwarts scholarship. Stacks of textbooks and exercise books on his desk. The space in between his bed and desk only fit his desk chair. His landlord didn’t allow him to put up anything on the walls, but Sirius had placed a few photos of them together and Remus forgot to take them down. 

His phone buzzed from inside his maths textbook. He grabbed it; Alice Pewett was calling.

Alice said, “Remus! Frank’s having a free tonight. You have to come.”

Remus leaned back in his chair, “I don’t do parties.”

“Sirius will be there.” 

“Sirius is at every party. I have to study for our Chemistry test.”

“That’s in two weeks! No one does homework on Saturday. Come on, Remus. It will be fun.”

“You sound like Sirius.”

“Sirius will abandon you for his fuck buddies. I won’t.”

“Except for Frank.”

“I promise you will not abandon you for Frank. He is hooking up with Charlotte.”

“Dearborn? Ravenclaw?”

“Yep,” She paused. “Let me cry on your shoulder. I’ll owe you one.”

Remus’ door swung open and bounced off his wall. Sirius Black stood in his doorway.

“Moony!” Remus spun around on his desk chair. 

Sirius’s grey eyes were surrounded with thick layers of eyeliner. Snake bite piercing on his lips shimmed in the bleak yellow light. _The Cure_ crop top showed off his lower waist. Silver shorts clung to his body. 

“Like what you see?” Sirius winked and twirled a locket of his hair around his finger.

Remus hung up on Alice and put his phone in his pocket. 

“Who was that!” asked Sirius. He strutted to Remus’ desk and sat on his chemistry textbook.

Remus said, “I have a lot of homework tonight.”

“Moony, you always study. I never see you anymore. I can’t remember the last time we watched movies until five am together.”

Five months ago. Friday of the first week of Hogwarts, they walked home together. They sat shoulder to shoulder on Remus’ bed. Sirius insisted they watch _Perks of Being a Wallflower_ on repeat for the entire night. He went on an illegal streaming website and almost installed a virus on Remus’ computer. After they watched _Perks_ three times, Sirius insisted they watch every _My Chemical Romance_ music video because that’s what _the gays_ do. Sirius fell asleep first at two am, his head rested on Remus’ shoulder.

Remus said, “It’s our last year of Hogwarts, you party and I need good grades. Before you ask no, I won’t go.”

Sirius dangled his legs off the desk, “I haven’t said anything!”

“I know Frank’s having a free and I’ll stay right here.”

“The night is young! It’s time to party, it’s what teens do.”

“Not this one.” Remus picked up his pen and counted the hydrogens in the redox reaction.

Sirius stanched Remus’ exercise book. He squinted and turned the book to different angles, “What kind of alien language is this?”

Remus grabbed his book. His fingertips brushed against Sirius’ wrists. “It’s chemistry. I believe I have homework to do.”

“I _believe_ you have a party to go to.”

Remus' phone buzzed. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and Alice was calling him again.

Sirius smirked, “Since when do you talk to Alice?”

“We have chemistry together.”

“As a _gay_ , I can’t comment her heterosexual attractiveness . However, she would make an extraordinary lesbian. She’s got the _look_.”

“What the hell are you on about, Padfoot?”

“It’s a lesbian thing. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Do I have to tell you that you’re not a lesbian?”

“But Marz is and she is the lesbian me. In a parallel universe, I am a lesbian and she is a gay boy.”

Remus glared, “Padfoot, what the fuck?”

“Is Alice coming? I heard that Frank is hooking up with Charlotte.”

“How do you know?”

“Queers know what other queers are up to. All members of Slut Club follow the queer code. It would be _scandalous_ if we didn’t.”

“I won’t engage in this conversation any longer.” Remus counted the oxygen in the redox reaction. 

Sirius hopped off the desk, crouched, opened the first desk draw, ruffled through its insides, slammed the draw shut and repeat for three of them. 

“What are you are doing?”

Sirius caught Remus’ eye and winked, “Blackmail. What happened to that fanfic you wrote of you and Marz?”

“You used that last month to make me come to Davey’s and it didn’t work.”

Sirius sat on the floor and lean against Remus’ bed, “You must have other secrets, Moony. Teenage diary? Emo poetry? Gay erotic fanart? Secret Pete Wentz Tumblr? Or an entire Tumblr blog dedicated to erotic gay Pete Wentz fanart with a hint of emo poetry that one would read on LiveJournal?”

“That’s oddly specific. What secrets would I possibly have? You know everything about me.”

“You need more secrets! Spice up your life. That’s why you have to come to the party with me.”

“I like to live in the confines of my room.”

“Come on, Moony—"

“No.”

“It's only Frank’s.”

“Sirius, no.”

“You like Frank.”

“I hate parties.”

“You haven’t given them a chance.”

“I am the sober person at a party full of drunk teenagers. I feel my brain cells rotting without drinking any alcohol. ”

“We’ll do shots together! It will be fun!”

“Do I look like a teen that underage binge drinks?”

“You don’t need to _binge_ , only be a bit tipsy. It’s very exciting.”

“Padfoot, I won’t go.”

“I won’t leave until you’ll come.”

“Why do you want me there?”

“Because you’re my best friend and I want to get drunk and do stupid things together!”

“Do that with Prongs.”

“Prongs is all _‘Lilyflower is my soulmate’_ and _‘Pads, I love Lily Evans so much that I think about having children with her’_.” –Sirius pretended to gag – “He’s gone all hopeless romantic lover boy these days, it gets worse when he’s drunk, it’s a bore.”

“What about Davey?”

“Davey is dating _twenty-two_ people; he only has time to fuck.”

“Marz?”

“I love Marz. She is always a blast, but I’m drunk with her every week.”

“What about anyone else from your Slut _Cult_?”

Sirius chuckled, “I would correct you and say _club_ , but you’re right, Moony, we are a gay cult. I party and fuck them all the time. I don’t think you understand what I’m saying, I want you, _Remus John Lupin_ , with me. Please for me your bestest friend in the entire world. ”

“I can’t, Padfoot. I have to study—.”

“I’ll drag you.”

“I would like to see you try.”

Sirius smirked, rose from the floor, reached into Remus’ cardigan pocket, and held Remus’ phone. He knelt next to Remus and his arms leant on Remus’s thighs.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s a code pink.”

“Where is your ph—” Remus stopped. “Sorry.”

Sirius’s smiled faded and look at the blank screen on Remus’ phone.

Remus asked, “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

Sirius forced a smile and opened Remus’ phone, “Nothing for you to worry about.”

“Padfoot, you can tell me anything.”

Sirius grinned, “Only if you come to the party with me.”

“So, something did happen. I want to know, was it your parents again?” 

Footsteps came from the hallway. James leaned against Remus’ door.

“I didn’t want it to come to this, Moony,” said James. “Desperate times call for desperate measures.” 

Remus glared at James.

“You’re coming to the party,” said Sirius. “If you like it or not.”

“You can’t make me,” said Remus.

“You sure about that?” said James.

“Yes, I am sure about that.”

“I’ll give you one more chance.”

“Or what?” 

Sirius and James exchange a mischievous look.

“I hate to do this, Moons,” said Sirius. He grabbed Remus’ arms and James grabbed his legs.

They had lifted him off his chair above their heads and he tried to break free but Sirius grip on his arms was too strong, “What the fuck!? Put me down. This is not fair you both play Quidditch.”

Sirius laughed, “You left us no choice, Moony,” 

“Fine! I’ll come but not for long I have work to do. Let go of me.” 

They lowered him and Remus stumbled, “I’m glad you came to your senses.”

Remus stared at Sirius’ obnoxious grin, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Sirius giggled, “I’m so excited! So much fun ahead of us tonight!”

Remus looked at his clothes, “I’m not changing my clothes.”

“Moony, no matter what you wear you’re always adorable.”—Sirius tugged at Remus’ cardigan pockets— “Alice will love your cardigan...”

“Alice? Alice Pewett?” said James. “As in, Lily _the-love-of-my-life_ Evans’ best friend?”

Remus sighed, “Alice is a friend of mine.”

“Or a secret _lover_ ,” said Sirius. 

“I will regret this, won’t I?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter!!  
> my chapter names are trash but also iconic, they might change later  
> sirius and remus is a scene together!! there's going to be chapters from remus perceptive as well, sirius is a bit more of the protagonist but its both their story  
> i find it hilarious that sirius created the Slut Club to spite Slughorn's the Slug Club, i mean i did come up with it and again i am hilarious  
> also charlotte dearborn is trans! i wont dead name her but kinda had to when added her to my character list for the fic, i'm sure you can work out who she is. she will be like conformed as trans in the next chapter and i made her a ravenclaw bc why not. everyone's identities will be conformed, well if they are out anyway.  
> also i have made an even-ish distribution of characters in different houses, its not gong to be gryffindors vs slytherins only.  
> if you want to talk to me you can follow me @ gayemomessiah on twitter!!


End file.
